


Quiet Time

by ASuperFuckedUpGod



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Morty can't keep his fucking mouth shut, Submissive Morty, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASuperFuckedUpGod/pseuds/ASuperFuckedUpGod
Summary: This is for a Request by Slick-Is-Me on tumblr.The Smith Family goes camping and Morty can't keep his damn mouth shut.





	Quiet Time

Camping. It had to be fucking camping.

Jerry decided it was time for a family vacation. And Rick digging up his ‘fly fishing’ gear reminded him that it had been some time since the family has been camping.

So here he was, a super genius in the middle of a fucking forest. Well they were at camp flabba nabba.

“H-hey Rick w-where do you wanna set up our tent?” Morty asked Rick, pulling him from his sulking.

“As far away from your sorry excuse for a sperm donor.”

“Oh come on Rick. This could be fun!” Morty said as he began to drag the heavy bag that contained there tent to the other side of the campsite.

“B-Besides.” Morty looked at Rick with mischief in his eyes. “W-W-We get to share this s-spacious tent.”

Morty quickly turned around and made his way to there spot. Avoiding eye contact with Rick.

Him and Morty had only been a ‘thing’ for about 8 months now. And Morty’s attempts at flirting with him were… cute. He usually got flustered half way through his pick up lines and couldn’t finish it. It really was adorable.

“Spacious, huh?” Rick smirked to himself, maybe this trip wouldn’t be a waste afterall.

Later that night Jerry insisted on telling bad horror stories around the campfire and Rick decided that it would be a great time for him to turn in. Downing the last of his beer and tossing the can in the fire, he announced he was going to bed and headed towards his and Morty’s tent. Beth, Jerry, and Summer decided to set up there tents close to the road (and to the bathrooms) but his and Morty’s tent was in a little clearing closer to the woods and away from everyone else.

Rick had undressed to just his boxers. And was now laying on top of the sleeping bag, falling into a light slumber when Morty stuck his head in some time later, waking him up.

“C-Can I come in?” Morty stuttered out.

“Well y-you’re sleeping here toOOOo dipshit so I w-w-would assume so.”

Morty climbed into the tent, making sure to leave his shoes outside, and crawled onto his half of the sleeping bag.

Rick and Morty decided to zip there bags together to make one giant sleeping bag for both of them.

“I thought Jerry was trying t-to scare everyone?”

“Yeah I don’t think the hook man story is gonna scare me after the shit we’ve seen, plus e-everyone decided to go to bed.”

Morty stripped out of his shirt and worked on getting out of his jeans.

“Besides…” Morty said once jeans were off and crawling into Rick’s lap. “You entertain me more.”

“Do I now?”

Morty was blushing and looking down Rick’s chest, and running his fingers along his ribs. Rick was fixated on Morty’s flushed face. He really was adorable when he was trying to be sexy.

Rick leaned up on his elbows so he was closer to Morty’s face. “Y-You wanna tell me how I can entertain you?”

“Um…you can-” Morty mumbled the rest and avoided eye contact.

Rick sat up all the way and gripped Morty’s hips. “You gotta speak clearly if you want my help.”

“Y-You can touch me… l-like you did before…”

Rick knew exactly what he was talking about. They had only had sex like a dozen times and only half of those did he put his dick in him. They had started out with non penetrative sex and worked there way up to fingering before Morty was begging for Rick to take him.

“You gotta ask nicely if you want something, Morty.” Rick ran his thumbs along Morty’s hip bones and brought his face closer. “You do want something, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes.” Morty murmured before bringing his face just an inch away from Rick’s. “I want you.”

 

 

“O-Oh my god more!”

After a rough make out session and Morty frantically searching through his bag for the lube he packed, Rick was now about 3 inches deep inside his grandson. Morty was top slowly sinking down onto him.

“God damnit, s-shut up” Rick cursed as he gripped Mortys hips harder.

“I-I can’t you feel so good.” Morty groaned out and slid slightly farther down his cock.

“Yeah well your whore mouth is gonna get us in trouble.”

Morty stopped and looked down at his with a slight pout.

“Last time you said you liked my noises…” Morty suddenly felt insecure and it showed. 

“Yeah I do but not when we’re 30 meters away from everyone.” Rick sighed and ran his hands along Morty’s sides. “I would love to have you moaning like last time but we’re not in the depths of space like last time.” He looked into Morty’s eyes, trying to make sure he understood. “We’re just gonna have to be quiet, okay?”

Morty nodded before biting his lip and sinking down further.

“Mmmmm….F-Fuck….” Rick mumbled as he watched Morty slide down on his cock.

Morty was shaking by the time he got Rick’s dick fully inside of him. Gasping and mewling to himself he began rock slowly before picking himself up off Ricks lap and letting his cock slip out slightly before sitting back down.

Rick had come to realize that it wasn’t him who corrupted his grandson. Morty was a kid of the internet age. Which meant he had unlimited access to porn and online shopping. It had actually impressed him the small collection of toys Morty had collected over the past few years. Multiple plugs, vibrators, and lots of lubes. Morty might never of had a real cock before, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to ride one.

Morty did this slowly a few times before he really began to pick up a decent pace. Letting his Grandfather’s cock slip out about half way before slamming himself back down and impaling himself back on it. He was quickly forgetting about how he needed to be quiet and let out some mewls and moans. Rick was trying to keep his sanity, watching his dick slide in and out of his grandson was a fucking beautiful sight.

After a particularly loud moan, Rick snapped out of daze and quickly shot a hand up to Morty’s mouth and held Morty down on his cock, stopping his movements. Morty was confused but then realized his mistake. Sitting quietly for a moment, they both listened for any movement outside. After a few moments it seemed safe and Rick let out a sigh of relief.

“L-let’s try something else.”

Morty’s face dropped into one of despair. “Y-Y-You w-wanna stop?”

“No you idiot, I meant try a different position. One where I can keep your volume down.” Rick picked Morty up, his dick slipping out of him, and leaned up so he can get into a different position.

“Get on your knees for me, baby.”

Morty moved to where Rick was laying just a moment prior and laid down so his chest was on the sleeping bag but his ass as in the air. “L-Like this Rick?”

“Yeah baby, just like that.” Rick ran his hands across Morty’s back, moving down to his thighs and finally along the globes of his ass. “Just like that.” Rick pushed Morty’s legs further apart so he could sit between them. “You look so good l-like this.” Taking a handful of Morty’s ass in each hand he spread his cheeks apart to reveal his loosened up, lube covered hole. Rick’s cock throbbed at the thought of being back inside of it’s tight warmth.

Letting go of Morty’s ass, Rick placed one hand on his grandsons lower back and gripped his cock with his other one. He then slowly pressed the tip between his cheeks, letting it brush up against Morty’s entrance.

“You Ready, babe?”

“Y-Yes… please…” Morty pushed back against him, causing the tip to just barely penetrate him.

“Yeah you are baby.” Rick pushed forward, making the head of his member disappear inside the teen. Letting go of his cock, Rick gripped Morty’s hip and used it as leverage as he slowly sank all 8 inches inside of his grandson. “Fuck you’re tight.”

Morty buried his face into the sleeping bag below him and whimpered as Rick sank all the way inside of him. After Rick had finished pushing inside of the smaller body below him, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of hot, tight walls encasing his shaft. “Fuck yeah…” Rick lifted his head back up and looked down at his grandson who was mewling and pushing back on him, trying to get him in deeper. “Y-Y-You like my cock in you?”

“Y-Yes Daddy.” Morty moved his body forward, letting Rick’s cock slip slightly from his ass before pushing himself back again.

Rick had never understood the whole ‘Daddy’ thing until Morty started calling him that. It had just came out of nowhere while he was sucking Morty off one day. It had been an awkward conversation afterwards as Morty had to explain how in his head he had always referred to Rick as Daddy. Rick had never considered that word to be used in a sexual manner, but the way Morty said it made it go straight to his dick.

“Yeah you do. L-Let Daddy take care of you.” Rick’s put his hands on Morty’s hips and held him still as he pulled out of him and slammed back in suddenly.

Morty yelped as Rick grazed his prostate suddenly. The feeling sending shivers down his spine. But Rick didn’t stop just there. He continued to slowly pull out before shoving back in with no warning. Morty tried to keep quiet by burying his face in the sleeping bag, biting it and gripping it in his fists to keep himself grounded.

Rick continued to thrust his cock in and out of his grandson, loving the muffled moans coming from him. After a few minutes of this Rick leaned down snaked his hands under Morty, gripping his shoulders before leaning up, taking Morty with him. After getting Morty into position Rick started to fuck him again. Starting out with slow thrusts before picking up his pace, throwing his back into each thrust till he practically pounding his hips against his ass.

Morty was slowly losing the ability to keep his sounds to a minimum. With each thrust Morty saw stars. Rick then shifted his hips causing him to brush against Mortys prostate continuously.

Morty was biting his lip trying his best to stay as quiet as possible but once Rick was started slamming into him at this new angle he lost it. He started panting and moaning louder and louder with each thrust.

“D-daddy p-p-pleasHMPH!” Morty started to beg when suddenly Rick slapped his had over his mouth.

“That’s better.” Rick whispered and continued with his thrusts. “You can’t be trusted to stay quiet can you baby?” Rick wrapped his arm around to cross Morty’s chest and gripped his other shoulder. Morty brought his hands up to grip Rick’s arm and try to balance himself from Rick’s assaulting thrusts.

Rick slowed his speed but didn’t stop. After a few more thrusts he let go of Mortys mouth and shoulder and pushed Morty down so he was laying completely on his front with his arms by his head. The elder then leaned down over his grandson and braced himself on his forearm while moving his other hand under the smaller body till he could reach his face, successfully covering his mouth.

“I’m just going to have to shut you up then.” Rick then started to set a slow pace, but it didn’t last long. After a minute or so his gentle thrusts turned into a fast pace, slamming his hips into the small rear end of the teen.

Morty let out a series of moan and cries but they were muffled by the hand across his mouth. Rick had found out just recently that the young teen had a fetish for being used. Morty liked to have him fuck his face and he moaned like a porn star when Rick held him down and fucked him senseless. He assumed his grandson would want to go slow and be treated like a princess during sex and was absolutely surprised when Morty begged to be fucked hard and fast. And Rick was the type of lover who aimed to please.

While mercilessly pounding into the body below him, he leaned his head down so he was level with his lovers head. “You like that? You like when Daddy fucks you like the dirty slut you are?”

He loved to dirty talk and luckily for him Morty enjoyed it immensely. “Tell Daddy that you love his cock.” Morty couldn’t really talk with his mouth covered but Rick could make out a muffled ‘yes.’ Smiling to himself he continued to fuck his own flesh and blood. “You want Daddy to make you cum?” Morty tried to nod his head and was practically screaming into Rick’s hand, the sounds were almost loud enough for Rick to worry about being heard. But Right now he could care less if someone heard, he could just erase their memory later, or him and Morty could just ditch this dimension all together. Right now all he wanted was Morty to scream his name and cum from just his cock alone. “Cum for me, baby. Cum for Daddy.”

After a few more moments Rick was rewarded with a particularly loud muffled scream that sounded like his name and the walls surrounding his cock tightening up.

“Yeah, baby that’s it.” Rick was close to cumming so he moved his hand away from Morty’s mouth and quickly leaned up so he was on his knees again causing his dick to slip out the tight cavern it occupied. Gripping his shaft he then proceeded to jerk it right above his lovers body, moaning softly to himself as he then came all over his back side.

Groaning and panting Rick moved to lay beside Morty who was still softly mewling to himself and squirming on the sleeping bag. Trying to stretch out his muscles after he had tensed up so much during his orgasm.

Still somewhat panting Rick looked over to his young lover and smiled to himself. The kid really did things to him, he hadn’t felt like this since he was married and even then it hadn’t been as strong attraction.

“Y-You alright there buddy?”

“Uh huh.” Morty then rolled over to face and scooted closer so he could curl up next to him. Rick then moved his arm up and so Morty could move closer so he was laying of his bicep and throwing his arm across his chest.

“We’ll go to the showers in the m-morning and clean up before the family gets up.”

“O-O-Ok Rick.” Morty softly replied as he nuzzled into the side of Rick’s chest. “H-Hey Rick?”

“Yeah Morty.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too buddy.”


End file.
